multiverse_ficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Magistrix Elisande
"Now I see a future where the Legion is victorious and my people endure. This is the thread that must be preserved. I will do everything in my power to make it so! Your deaths ensure the future of the nightborne. Come forward, then. Let us speed you toward your fate." Grand Magistrix Elisande is the ruler of Suramar and the race of elves called the nightborne for over ten thousand years. Through her role as Grand Magistrix, Elisande exists as sole ruler of her people, leading in a similar capacity to a monarch. She is a secondary antagonist in World of Warcraft: Legion, as well as one in Warphunters. Elisande is voiced by Jennifer Hale. Biography Before the War of the Ancients, Elisande served as a highly influential member of the Highborne caste in the ancient night elf empire that served directly under Queen Azshara. She did not trust the demons of the Burning Legion that Azshara allied herself with, and rebelled. Elisande discovered that the Legion planned to create a large gateway to the Twisting Nether within Suramar itself. She was horrified at this reveal; if the portal were opened, thousands of demons would arrive as reinforcements and quickly overwhelm the resistance that was attempting to withstand the Legion's invasion. It was Elisande's belief that the portal would also destroy the city and its inhabitants in the process, and resolved to act. To prevent the destruction of Suramar, Elisande and her Highborne succeeded in using the power of the Eye of Aman'thul to create a font of boundless arcane power known as the Nightwell. This let she and her Highborne create an arcane shield that protected them from the demons, yet isolated them from the rest of the world. This was not a decision taken lightly, but it is one that separated her, one that destroyed her ties with Azshara. Their reliance on the Nightwell's energies gradually transformed Elisande, as well as those within Suramar, into a new race now altogether distinct from their night elven heritage: the nightborne. In 32 ADP, Suramar's 10,000 year period of isolation was shattered by the arrival of their enemy of old, the Burning Legion. The nightborne, as they had become, had been completely out of touch with the rest of the world since the War of the Ancients, but were now directly contacted by a representative of the demons in the form of the orc warlock Gul'dan. Gul'dan showed himself before Grand Magistrix Elisande and her closest advisors, and made them an offer on behalf of the Legion. If the nightborne would lower their shield and grant the Legion access to the energies of the Nightwell, then they would not only be spared the demons' wrath, but also be welcomed as allies; should Suramar refuse, then the Legion would lay waste to their entire civilization. Giving them seven days to decide, Gul'dan left Elisande and her people to consider their options. Elisande remained unsure exactly how to proceed. The Grand Magistrix listened to the counsel of her advisors, who remained bitterly divided on the best course of action. While Elisande's First Arcanist, Thalyssra, believed the Legion should not be trusted, others such as Vandros argued that agreement was the only path for survival for the nightborne. Ultimately, despite her hatred of the Burning Legion itself, Elisande decided to agree to their demands and lower the shield. Unbeknownst to many, the Grand Magistrix's grasp of time magic gave her the ability to scry into all potential futures, or so she thought. Having done so, Elisande came to the conclusion that resistance could only possibly lead to her people's genocide. Opposition to Elisande's choice culminated in a failed coup, led by First Arcanist Thalyssra. Seeking to assassinate the Grand Magistrix and prevent the lowering of the shield, Thalyssra led a small group in attempting to infiltrate the Nighthold. The plot failed, however, when Melandrus betrayed Thalyssra, revealing himself as being loyal to Elisande. With no further opposition, Elisande and her council lowered the barrier around the city and watched, troubled, as the demons they once resisted began to pour in. Personality Grand Magistrix Elisande is known as a robust woman who is both incredibly difficult to please and has high standards. She thinks that her actions always for her people and that she knows everything, for better or worse. Her subjects are borderline scyophants, yet none have managed to break through her cold and antisocial personality. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Magic Users Category:Villains Category:Clusterverse